


[授权翻译]Somebody To Kill For

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Charles, Being Protective, Canonical Character Death, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Just Needed To Write This, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Sacrifice, au-ish, i guess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles知道，在Erik灵魂最深、最暗、最秘密的地方是破碎的。他已经在痛苦和不幸之中生活了太久而感受不到其他的东西。Erik浑身上下的每个细微之处都好像布满了伤痕和裂痕，并充满了尖锐的仇恨和深重的痛苦。一个像Erik一样灵魂沾染了黑色的人，在像Charles这样的男人的生活中，心中都没有可存在的地方。<br/>而现在......</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Somebody To Kill For

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somebody To Kill For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212571) by [FelOllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie). 



> 作者的话：  
> 大家，我并不真的知道一切是怎么回事。这个灵感就这样击中了我而我无法摆脱，所以我把它写了下来。  
> 第一次写Cherik的同人文。  
> 和往常一样，如果你需要我给什么内容打标签的话，拜托，拜托，拜托，不要犹豫的告诉我

Somebody To Kill For

作者：FelOllie

翻译：Fassavoy翻译组

摘要：  
Charles知道，在Erik灵魂最深、最暗、最秘密的地方是破碎的。他已经在痛苦和不幸之中生活了太久而感受不到其他的东西。Erik浑身上下的每个细微之处都好像布满了伤痕和裂痕，并充满了尖锐的仇恨和深重的痛苦。一个像Erik一样灵魂沾染了黑色的人，在像Charles这样的男人的生活中，心中都没有可存在的地方。  
而现在......

正文：

  
“Erik！”他的名字就像一只刺透血肉的利箭从Charles的喉咙中扭曲着吐出。“Erik，拜托！不要这么做！”

 

“我很抱歉，老朋友。”Erik轻轻地说道，他灰蓝色的眼睛因为坚定而变深邃，同时染着一抹后悔的神色。“我过去曾经告诉过你，和平从来不是一个选项。”

 

疼痛穿过了Charles的胸膛，这足够尖锐使他感到窒息。

 

他知道。这么长时间，他早就知道了。但是他仍然抱着希望。期望着Erik可以抵抗自己的冲动，在Charles给他带来的光芒中找到一个家并在那里创造一片自己的空间。虽然这样期望着，当那个时间不得不来临的时候，Charles自己足以作为Erik的锚使他不至于跌下一去无回的悬崖。

 

他拒绝相信他是错误的，把信念寄托于Erik的身上。

 

“事情不必落到这样的结局，Erik。”Charles尝试着，小心地穿过沥青上堆叠的屠杀之后的厚厚的尸体。他知道自己在恳求，更甚者可以说是乞求，但是他现在顾不了这些了。他压低了声音，温和的期望着这会渗透到过去三十年都被暴力充满的缝隙中。“事情总有别的解决方法。让我帮助你找到它。”

 

Erik口中发出的笑声如窒息一般，几乎可以说是神经错乱的。他站在空旷的街道中央，瓦砾和残骸分布在他的周围，Erik的眼中噙着泪水。在场的没有其他人能够看到他们之间的对峙（Charles做的。他足够聪明到知道这件事情不需要别人的旁观。），但是尽管如此Erik仍挣扎着保持坦然。

 

“这没有别的解决方法，Charles！”他咆哮道。“Shaw是个怪物。就他所做的事情他该死。”

 

Charles想，他说的没错。Sebastian Shaw就是邪恶的化身，他本人就是最新的恶魔的化身。如果地球上有任何一个人该死的话，就是这个现在跪在Erik面前的人，鲜血流过他满是惶恐表情的脸，而他的眼神在恳求着Charles的宽容。

 

“我无法不同意，我的朋友。”

 

Erik僵住了，他的视线左右摇摆着，满是震惊地盯着Charles。Shaw想要利用Erik走神的时机攻击他的脚。在Erik阻止他之前。Charles把两只手指放在太阳穴上把Shaw定在了原地。

 

如果他选择最痛苦的方式来制服Shaw，那是他自己的事情。当这个男人紧抱着自己的脑袋并因为痛苦而呜咽时Charles没有感到一丝的同情。

 

Erik的困惑如爆炸般在他的脑中泛起涟漪，如同海浪冲击着锯齿状的海岸般撞入了Charles的脑海中。他带着强烈的情感端详着Charles，他的眼神中闪过某些神圣而闪光的东西。

 

“Shaw是个怪物，”Charles重申道，直视着Erik的目光。“他的受害者应看到他得到惩罚，对于这点我没有疑惑。但是不应该由你传递给他们，Erik。”

 

Erik沉默了。或者，在某种程度上，他的嘴沉默了。在另一方面，他的思想充满了刺耳的复杂的噪音。他的脑中有疑惑，和一些感觉非常像是希望的东西混杂在一起。Charles更加确信他是在做正确的事情，去他的结果。

 

“Erik，这里有一条你无法不跨过的界限。”Charles一英寸一英寸的靠近，当他在不断接近的时候，他的眼睛一直盯着Erik。他的声音清晰而冷静，忽略他的心跳一直在他的肋骨后不稳定的跳动着。“如果你这么做了，事情就无法回头了。如果你做出了如此可怕的事情，你就十分接近一去无回的边缘了。

 

“Charles......”

 

他感觉到自己在笑，只是嘴角轻微的抽动。

 

“我不会因为一个怪物失去你，Erik。”Charles低声说。现在他离他们两人已经不到一英尺了，距离在不断的消失，他离Erik只有握手的距离。“一秒钟也不要觉得，我离开你还能活得下去。”

“Charles，我们不能放他走。他会继续做他的老本行。”Erik的凝视中满是忧心，他母亲的脸在他的脑海中穿过。“这样你就能好好活着吗？”

 

“不，”他继续承认道，摇着他的头。“知道他还自由着，用他尝试摧毁你的方式摧毁着别人，我多一刻钟都活不了。”

 

“但是——”

 

Charles缩短了他们之间剩余的距离，亲吻着他的嘴唇阻断了他的话。相比于他们之间曾有的亲吻这是个很纯洁的吻，但是这个吻包含的东西多于过去所有的吻的集合。这个吻没有舌头的加入却依旧绝望，而Charles希望Erik理解他需要做什么。当Charles向后退时他感到了眼睛的潮湿，为了某件他从未想到的事情而留下了悲恸的眼泪。

 

“拜托了，”他低声说，一只手向上包住了Erik下巴的尖锐棱角，“不要小看我。”

 

Erik没有机会问他是什么意思，更没有机会反对。在Shaw发出痛苦的尖叫声之前他没有机会做出任何反应，他的叫声在突然变得安静下来之前如子弹般穿过空气，穿过Erik的胸膛，而最后剩下的只有Charles轻声的呜咽。

~*~  
Erik在进入Charles的房间之前确保大宅已经空无一人，他用他的能力扫过了整个房子确保别人都听从了他的命令。当他在附近的任何地方都感受不到Raven的金属项链后他才真正的放松下来。当他要求他们都离开时她的反抗最激烈，用Charles需要她的理由拒绝离开。除此之外他很高兴Hank能够把她劝走。

 

当他在Charles卧室的门外停下时（此时此刻，更应该说是他们的），Erik深深地吸了一口气。这一点儿都不能平息在他的内心中徘徊不去的伤痛和内疚。

 

“Erik，你并没有自己想的那么隐蔽。”

 

当Charles的声音穿过厚厚的橡木门时Erik翻了个白眼。紧张地呼出一口气，Erik推开了门进入了房间，一只手中小心地拖着一个茶托盘。

 

当他穿过门槛的时候他感觉到Charles正盯着他看。Charles的凝视带着重量而Erik的内心可以感受到，Charles可以从一群人中轻易地被分辨出来。那道视线在他穿过房间并把托盘放在Charles占据的椅子旁边的桌子上时一直追随着他。

 

“我觉得你需要一些东西来......”他努力的想要找到合适的字眼。“一些东西来帮助你睡眠。”他满意这个说法。

 

Charles的鼻哼声并不是嘲笑，但它仍像砂纸一样在Erik神经上摩擦。

 

“我领先你太多了，亲爱的。”他说到，朝着Erik的方向摇晃着一杯琥珀色的液体。

 

叹息一声，Erik坐进一把椅子里。虽然他们之间除了他们常用的国际象棋桌之外没有别的什么，但是他们之间感觉像是有一片海洋。Erik的生命中从未像现在一样感到如此的失衡，如此的迷茫。他在Charles的脸上寻找着什么，寻找着任何能告诉他应该如何处理发生的一切的东西，但他在他的脸上没有找到答案。

 

“实话说，Erik。”Charles委婉的责备到。“我没事。”

 

“放屁，”他回答道，言语中并没有恶意。“你刚刚杀了一个人，Charles。如果你没事的话我就该担心了。”

 

Charles的眼中闪烁着某些Erik太了解了的东西。这使他的心脏痛苦的在胸膛中收缩着。

 

“这并不是说他不应该死，”Erik解释说。“你自己也是这么说的。”

 

“今天发生的一切Shaw确实是罪有应得，Charles。”Erik附和道。“然而，你，却不应该被如此对待。”

 

Charles撞上了他的目光，他的眼睛张得很开却无神。“我不知道你是什么意思。”

 

“不要，”Erik咬着牙说道，牙齿紧咬。“别他妈的这么做，Charles。不是和我。”

 

Charles脸红了并看向别处，他脸上的粉色甚至在昏暗的火光中也十分明显。Erik不确定这是因为愤怒还是因为窘迫，但他并不真的在意。不是现在。

 

“为什么？”他终于问了，尽管他现在已经很害怕了，他还是迫切地想要知道答案。

 

“你已经知道为什么了。”Charles说道，眼神再次和Erik接触了。内疚像一颗保龄球压在Erik的胸膛上，使他感到呼吸困难。“你不该这么做的，Charles。我没有要求你这么做。”

 

“太他妈的糟糕了！”

 

Erik因为Charles回复中的愤怒而感到惊讶。

 

Charles叹息着向前倾,把手中的喝的放在了两个人之间的桌子上。他用手指梳过头发，一个Erik很容易就辨识出的表示挫败的标志。

 

“你永远不会要求我这么做的，Erik。”他表现十分真挚地说道。“这也正是我必须这么做的原因。”

 

“我不能理解，”Erik承认道。

 

“当然你不能理解。”Charles无心的漏齿一笑。他从他的椅子里站起来蹲在Erik的身边，把他的手抓在手中。

 

Erik因为接触而颤抖但是最终他没有动作。他只是紧盯着Charles深邃的蓝眼睛的深处并尝试着让自己不要感觉像那个他所了解怪物Shaw。

 

“你经历了太多了我的朋友。没有任何一个人类应该经历你所生活的地狱。但是你......世界使你负担太多而你挺过来了。”

 

“并不是没有代价的。”

 

“是的，”Charles同意他的说法。“代价实在是太高了。而现在，你的心中仍有很多的剩余，Erik。”Erik发出嘲弄的笑声但是Charles忽略了他。“亲爱的，我从未对你撒谎，而我也不想从现在开始这么做。你的心中仍存善良，是一道我不忍看它消亡光芒。然而，我的身边，似乎还有许多剩余的光芒在缠绕。”

 

“这真的就是你认为的？”Erik站起身来手掌离开了Charles的抓握，询问道。“你觉得我希望我想要你牺牲你之所以为你的东西，仅仅就是为了拯救你想象中在我的内在中看到的东西？”

 

Charles也站直了身体，但是他没有试图阻止Erik从他身边走开。

 

“上帝啊，Charles！为什么？你为什么会做如此愚蠢的事情？”

 

Charles的眼神中充满了坚定，坚固且不可动摇。“因为杀了Shaw意味着我可以留住你，你这可无可理喻的混蛋！你怎么能不理解这个呢？”

 

Erik发出了一种令人痛苦的声音，但是Charles继续说道。

 

“如果我今天让你杀了Shaw，我就会永远失去你。而这件事情对于我们来说就永远无可挽回了，Erik。”

 

“哦，但是这需要你成为一个杀人犯？”Erik提高了音量，几乎是在叫喊。

 

“是的！”Charles缺乏耐心的大声说道。“我对Shaw所做的......它并不会像击碎你那般地击碎我。我可以选择，Erik——我让你杀了他并失去我此生的挚爱，还是我亲自杀了他并处理之后的余波。”

 

他向前走去，猛地用拳头攥住了Erik高领毛衣的领子。Erik的下巴线条紧绷，牙齿紧咬到几乎疼痛，但是他并没有甩开Charles的手。

 

“我选择你，Erik。”Charles开口对他说的，他的话语带着太多的情感，这些捆绑着Erik使他的骨头生疼。“我永远都会，选择，你。”

 

沉默的空气在他们之间逗留不去，比Charles的宣告更见沉重。Erik想要反驳，比起应该他更想反驳那个陈述中的事实，但是Charles的凝视不会允许他这么做。他的眼神有太强大的说服力，而Erik感觉到他的抵抗就像水一般从筛子中流走了。

 

“你一生中的挚爱？”

 

Charles笑的眼角皱起，他的笑容已足够使Erik摆脱一直消耗着他的内疚的情绪。

 

“是的，”Charles深呼吸着，他放松了自己的拳头使他可以把手掌抚上Erik的胸膛并环住了他的脖子。他的拇指在划过时轻柔的爱抚着Erik下巴的线条，带着甜蜜的真挚。“我愿意一直重复这件事，Erik。我愿意杀死Shaw上千遍，只要这意味着我可以留住你......留住我们的感情。”

 

Erik没有思考的向前扑去，他不顾一切的使他与Charles的嘴唇交融，这股子迫切使他们两人感到惊讶。他的手掌埋在Charles如丝绸波浪一般的头发中，把他拖得更近，模糊了他们之间界限。

 

Charles融化在了这个吻里，他的手放在Erik的臀部上并用尽一切努力使他们紧贴。Charles的手掌擦过Erik的肉体时感受到手掌下热量的爆发，而他的手掌最终滑入了Erik衬衫的布料下面。

 

“Charles，”他咆哮道，而当他感受到指尖划过他的脊柱时心跳漏跳了一拍。“操。”

 

“好吧，虽然用词有些粗俗，但是我不能说我不同意。”

 

Erik向后退去，仅够他可以看入那双含着笑意的眼睛。那景象震撼了他，使他感到了他身体内部的变动和破碎。他继续移动着，一路紧抓着手臂中的生机不放并将他们带回床的旁边。

 

“你知道我到底有多爱慕你吗？”他问道，声音充满了他本以为自己永远不会感受到的情感。“你知道我有多么渴望进入你的体内吗？你知道吗，Charles？”

 

他们来到了床边而Charles毫不犹豫的向后倒去，并信任Erik随他一起倒在床上。当Erik爬到了他的身体上方，用他的身体盖住了他的，Charles朝着Erik露齿微笑而世界倾斜了。

 

“哦，我觉得我知道，我的爱。”Charles轻声说道，在Erik的背上画着小小的极具诱惑的小圈。“虽然，我并不介意你向我证明。”

 

这次Erik从胸膛中发出的笑声与之前的并不一样。这次的笑声轻柔而真诚，愉悦像温暖的糖浆在他的血管中穿行。

 

“我很荣幸能为您效劳，亲爱的。”Erik冲着Charles脖子上覆盖的薄薄的一层皮肤低语着，他的嘴唇在Charles的肌肤上摩擦的方式使他在他的身下发出啜泣。“但是我需要听你再说一遍。”

 

温暖在Charles的眼睛中堆积，点燃了他们之间的火花。“我爱你，Erik。”他说到，每一个词都深入Erik的骨髓，填满了残酷的生活留下的所有的空隙。“我爱你直到我的最后一息。甚至在我死后仍然爱你。”

 

什么东西猛地击中了他而Erik无法再让自己退后。他像一个溺水的人渴望氧气一般亲吻着Charles。就像他们初遇的那一天，Charles用力的把他拽出水面，把他的呼吸全部渡给了Erik使他避免了几乎注定的死亡。

 

虽然他很想要慢慢来，但是Erik似乎停不下来撕扯着Charles衣服的手。他的衬衣最先被脱掉了，扣子飞射到屋子最遥远的角落。之后Charles的外裤也被脱掉了，而在Erik注意到之前，Charles已经在他的身下伸展开了，赤裸的喘息着。

 

“我挺喜欢那件衬衫的，”他不高兴的说道，漂亮的的红嘴唇撅起。

 

“我会再给你买一件。”

 

Charles的笑声在Erik的脑海中如风铃般回响着，动人的旋律。他从Charles的颈窝到他的后背和臀部点燃了一串欲望的火焰，把他对他的爱像一个标签般烧灼入他的肉体里。Charles在他的身下扭动着，紧抓着Erik的衣服狂乱的想要接触到他的肌肤。指甲耙着他的后背，在他们清醒之前留下了如鞭打般的红痕。

 

“脱掉，”他要求到，拽动着Erik腰上的牛仔裤，想要把它们脱掉。“把这该死的裤子脱掉。”

 

Erik很快就顺从了。当他重新撑在Charles的上方时，在很多方面这是他第一次如此赤裸。他窄窄的臀部压在Charles的大腿上方就像他从摇篮时期就有的梦想。Charles的大腿立马环绕住了他并把他拖得更近，同时上半身向他迎去。

 

轻声的哀叫从Charles的嘴唇中倾吐出来，如圣洁的誓言，牵扯着Erik的心。它包围着他，绝望的迫使着他快一些。

 

“吮吸它们，”Erik命令道，并在Charles张开嘴的同时塞了两根手指进去。

 

Charles因为手指的闯入而呻吟着，舌头迫切的在手指上忙碌着。而当这些手指按在他的后穴上时他发出的声音几乎是非人的。他把他的双腿张得更开了，给Erik留下了更多动作的空间。

 

进入的手指很轻松的由一根变成了两根，这两根手指一起动作着使Charles发出美味的叹息和喘气。他们发现了隐藏在温暖深处的一点，被光滑温暖的肠肉包围着，而Charles尖叫着Erik的名字，声音穿过了安静的房间。

 

“拜托了，”Charles啜泣着，用力的拉扯着Erik的头发。“在你真正进入我之前我不想高潮。”

 

当Erik动作的时候他感觉到胸膛中的咆哮的欲望在增强，他用他的能力让塞在床头柜里的金属盒包装的润滑剂飞了过来。他迅速的用它润滑了自己的下体和Charles的入口，然后把下体塞了进去。

 

当他直起身体并整个进入的时候，他们同时发出了呻吟声。虽然很近，但是Charles的身体知道该怎么做才能让Erik进来。他打开了自己的身体，欢迎着Erik的进入就好像他从未离开过一样。

 

“操你的，Charles。”

 

“上帝啊，就是这样。”Charles战栗着，Erik的动作使得他的一圈肌肉紧紧地钳住了Erik的下体。

 

Erik因为整个身体仿佛流淌着热量而发出嘶嘶的声音。混乱在他的体内穿行，仅仅是因为Charles的身体制造的保卫它的牢笼。

 

“这不会持续太久，亲爱的。”更多是为了Charles现在的惊慌而道歉。

 

Charles把他的臀部向上顶去，尽力地吞入Erik的长度。“我不在乎，Erik。”他几乎是在咆哮了，他的脸涨的通红，嘴唇紧闭。“我不在乎这多快结束，我只是需要你操我。”

 

这就是Erik需要的所有的刺激。他开始动了起来。

 

他们的身体撞击着，就像火星点燃易燃物一般点燃了他们身边的一切。Erik猛烈撞击着Charles，他的臀部用力地刺入，两人之间的撞击使他发出淫荡的声音。Charles紧抓着他的肩膀，他的屁股，他的后背——任何能在Erik暴风一般的猛攻中固定住他的地方。

 

即便没有自己手的帮助，Charles很快达到了高潮，射在两人的肚子上发出濒死一般的声音，但也是非常的享受。虽然他并没有在Erik的身下感到无力。实际上，他抓的更紧了，追逐着自己的释放，当Erik狠狠地操进他的时候他的脚跟也深陷入Erik的臀肉中。

 

“为我达到高潮吧，亲爱的。”Charles小声说道，口中湿热的气息喷上Erik的耳廓。他在向下亲吻Erik的喉咙之前轻掐起他的皮肤，留下一串暗色的淤痕。“展示给我看你到底有多爱我。”

 

几乎是一会儿之后，Erik也达到了高潮。着强烈的感觉是他的眼睛热的刺痛，而他把脸埋入Charles的颈窝想要掩盖这个事实。如果Charles注意到了，他是不会置喙的。实际上，他用手掌懒懒的划过Erik的背部，他的碰触既使人安定也使人疯狂。

 

Erik很了解Charles喜欢感受做爱之后他的体重压在他身上的感觉，他并没有马上翻身下去。Charles因为身上的人肉毛毯而发出满足的哼声，当Erik滑下他的身体时微微颤抖着。

 

他们保持这个姿势很长的时间，足够长到Erik的眼睛开始闭上了。他把他的身体下移了一些，这样他可以把头放在Charles柔软的肚子上。

 

“你知道，事情会越来越难。”

 

“嗯？”

 

Erik叹息着，他把头转向Charles好在回答问题的时候用他的嘴唇摩擦着Charles皮肤。“今天发生的这一切，”他解释道。“你现在或许感到麻木，但是终有一天它会回来找你的。”

 

Charles有一会儿什么也没说。当他终于回答的时候，他把手指穿过Erik的头发安静的问道，“当这一切发生时你会在我身边吗？”

 

“我当然会在你身边。”Erik回答他到，他的脸颊休憩在Charles的胃部上方因此当他抬头时可以看到他的凝视。“我哪儿也不会去的，Charles。这些我可以向你保证。”

 

Charles的微笑使他们经历的一切、以及即将面对的一切都值得了。他耸了耸肩膀，拇指指腹来回抚摸着Erik的下嘴唇。

 

“我会没事的，”他说到，声音中除了纯粹的感情没有其他的。“只要你一直和我在一起，Erik，我会一直都没事的。”

完


End file.
